indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Библия
=Покиньте эту страницу!= Бритва Оккама - нужно отсекать всё лишнее (всё, что не связано с Кришной - то есть любые другие дхармы/религии, кроме вайшнавизма), как садху. =Происхождение слова Элохим = El, also called 'Il or Elyon ("Most High"), generally considered leader of the pantheon Ancient Canaanite religion =Апокрифы открывают тайны = Евангелие от Фомы = = Christian vegetarianism Christian Vegetarian Association - http://www.all-creatures.org/cva/ Вегетарианство и Библия, разрешает ли Бог есть мясо Такие имена левитов, как Моисей, Офни и Финеес – все египетские, а не еврейские. Еще левиты не имели, как другие племена, собственной территории. Эти исследователи предполагают, что группа, которая находилась в Египте и затем в Синае, поклонялась богу Яхве. Затем они прибыли в Израиль, где встретили израильские племена, которые поклонялись богу Элю. Вместо разбирательства, чей бог истинный, две группы пришли к верованию, что Яхве и Эль являлись одним и тем же богом. Кто написал Библию? Книга Юбилеев Framework interpretation (Genesis) Документальная гипотеза Елогіст Dead Sea Scrolls Bible Translations =The Creation - Genesis 1. Names of God Bible (NOG)= 1 In the beginning Elohim created heaven and earth. 2 The earth was formless and empty, and darkness covered the deep water. The Ruach Elohim was hovering over the water. 3 Then Elohim said, “Let there be light!” So there was light. 4 Elohim saw the light was good. So Elohim separated the light from the darkness. 5 Elohim named the light day, and the darkness he named night. There was evening, then morning—the first day. 6 Then Elohim said, “Let there be a horizon in the middle of the water in order to separate the water.” 7 So Elohim made the horizon and separated the water above and below the horizon. And so it was. 8 Elohim named what was above the horizon sky. There was evening, then morning—a second day. 9 Then Elohim said, “Let the water under the sky come together in one area, and let the dry land appear.” And so it was. 10 Elohim named the dry land earth. The water which came together he named sea. Elohim saw that it was good. 11 Then Elohim said, “Let the earth produce vegetation: plants bearing seeds, each according to its own type, and fruit trees bearing fruit with seeds, each according to its own type.” And so it was. 12 The earth produced vegetation: plants bearing seeds, each according to its own type, and trees bearing fruit with seeds, each according to its own type. Elohim saw that they were good. 13 There was evening, then morning—a third day. 14 Then Elohim said, “Let there be lights in the sky to separate the day from the night. They will be signs and will mark religious festivals, days, and years. 15 They will be lights in the sky to shine on the earth.” And so it was. 16 Elohim made the two bright lights: the larger light to rule the day and the smaller light to rule the night. He also made the stars. 17 Elohim put them in the sky to give light to the earth, 18 to dominate the day and the night, and to separate the light from the darkness. Elohim saw that it was good. 19 There was evening, then morning—a fourth day. 20 Then Elohim said, “Let the water swarm with swimming creatures, and let birds fly through the sky over the earth.” 21 So Elohim created the large sea creatures, every type of creature that swims around in the water and every type of flying bird. Elohim saw that they were good. 22 Elohim blessed them and said, “Be fertile, increase in number, fill the sea, and let there be many birds on the earth.” 23 There was evening, then morning—a fifth day. 24 Then Elohim said, “Let the earth produce every type of living creature: every type of domestic animal, crawling animal, and wild animal.” And so it was. 25 Elohim made every type of wild animal, every type of domestic animal, and every type of creature that crawls on the ground. Elohim saw that they were good. 26 Then Elohim said, “Let us make humans in our image, in our likeness. Let them rule the fish in the sea, the birds in the sky, the domestic animals all over the earth, and all the animals that crawl on the earth.” 27 So Elohim created humans in his image. In the image of Elohim he created them. He created them male and female. 28 Elohim blessed them and said, “Be fertile, increase in number, fill the earth, and be its master. Rule the fish in the sea, the birds in the sky, and all the animals that crawl on the earth.” 29 Elohim said, “I have given you every plant with seeds on the face of the earth and every tree that has fruit with seeds. This will be your food. 30 I have given all green plants as food to every land animal, every bird in the sky, and every animal that crawls on the earth—every living, breathing animal.” And so it was. 31 And Elohim saw everything that he had made and that it was very good. There was evening, then morning—the sixth day. =Бытие 1 (Indubhushan das edition)= 1 В начале Кришна сотворил эманировал Свою внутреннюю и внешнюю энергию. 2 Внешяя энергия - материальная, была непроявленной. Тогда в духовном небе появилось материальное облако, и покрыло часть духовного неба. Маха-Вишну лёг на причинный океан и вздохнул. 3 Когда Маха-Вишну начал выдыхать, из Него вышли обусловленные кармой души. И тогда Маха-Вишну сказал: „Да будет свет!", и воссиял свет - брахмаджйоти. 4 Маха-Вишну увидел брахмаджйоти и понял, что это хорошо. Так Он отделил духовное от материального. 5 Что касается освобождённых душ, то для них не нужно освещение солнца. Но материальный мир - это тьма. Это был этап первый. 6 Тогда Кришна сказал: „Да будет нечто, разделяющее Брахман посередине!" 7 Кришна разделил Брахман на две части - духовный океан и материальный (причинный) океан Одна часть Брахмана (духовная) была выше, а другая часть (материальная) - ниже. 8 Бог назвал воздух небом. И был вечер, а потом было утро. Это был второй этап. 9 Тогда Маха-Вишну сказал: „Пусть из моего тела выйдут брахманды (материальные всленные)". И стало так. 10 И вошёл Он в каждую брахманду как Гарбходакашайи-Вишну. Из его тела вышла вода и Он лёг на неё. И увидел Вишну, что это хорошо. 11 И тогда Гарбходакашайи-Вишну сказал: „Пусть выростит из Моего пупа лотос". И стало так. 12 "Пусть на лотосе появится Господь Брахма". И родился на лотосе Господь Брахма. И Вишну увидел, что это хорошо. 13 Брахма обнаружил в лотосе семена всех планёт и звезд этой брахманды. Этап третий. 14 Тогда Господь Брахма взял семена и сказал: „Пусть появятся 14 планетных систем, включая звёзды. Пусть будут дни и ночи на всех планетных системах, и пусть на высшиз планетах жизнь будет длиннее, а на низших планетах - короче. А под 14 планетными системами пусть появятся адские планетные системы. 15 Пусть появится Богиня Земли (и Земля), а также Бог Солнца (Солнце) и Бог Луны (Луна)". И стало так. 16 И появились два великих светила: одно светило большее, чтобы властвовать над днём на Земле, а другое - меньшее, чтобы властвовать над ночью. Брахма сотворил другие звёзды, подобные солнцу для других планетных систем. 17 Их можно видеть ночью на небе без туч. 18 Брахма поместил Солнце и Луну в космическом пространстве, чтобы они властвовали над днём и над ночью и отделяли свет от тьмы. И увидели Вишну и Брахма, что это хорошо. 19 Это был этап четвёртый. 20 Тогда Брахма сказал: „Да заполнит воду 900 000 видов рыб и прочих водных существ, и пусть появятся 1 000 000 видов птиц в воздухе над Землёй и на других планетах". 21 Так и произошло. И увидели Вишну и Брахма, что это хорошо. 22 Вишну и Брахма благословили этих рыб и птиц разможаться. 23 Это был этап пятый. 24 Тогда Брахма сказал: „Пусть появятся 3 000 000 видов четвероногих животных, 2 000 000 видов неподвижных живых существ, таких как деревья и растения (стхавара) и 1 100 000 видов насекомых и пресмыкающихся". И стало так. 25 И увидели Вишну и Брахма, что это хорошо. 26 Тогда Брахма сказал: „Теперь сотворим человека - Ману". Сотворим людей по Нашему образу и подобию. Они будут властвовать над всеми рыбами в море и над всеми птицами в небе, будут властвовать над всеми крупными животными и над всеми мелкими тварями, ползающими по земле". 27 И сотворил Брахма 400 000 людей в брахманде. На планете Земля же, появилось последовательно 252 000 Ману за 50 лет жизни Господа Брахмы. Каждый Ману жил по 306 720 000 лет. 28 На текущем, 51-м году Брахмы, также появилось последовательно 6 Ману, которых звали: 1) Сваямбхува Ману, 2) Сварочиша Ману, 3) Уттама (Ауттами) Ману, 4) Тамаса Ману, 5) Райвата Ману и 6) Чакшуша Ману. Текущего, 7-го Ману, зовут Шраддхадева или Вайвасвата Ману. Он прожил 28 махаюг, и Сатья и Трета юги 28-й маха-юги. 29 И Брахма сказал: „Будьте лакто-вегетарианцами! Питайтесь пищей в благости, предлагая её вначале Вишну. Я даю вам злаки и фруктовые деревья, которые приносят плоды с семенами. Зерно и плоды будут вашей пищей. Но два раза в месяц, на день поста Экадаши, зернобобовые вы не должны кушать. 30 Я также даю животным все зелёные растения. Все животные на земле, все птицы в небе и вся ползучая мелочь на земле будут питаться ими". И стало так. 31 Брахма посмотрел на всё, созданное Им, и увидел, что всё это очень хорошо. Это был этап шестой. Библия, Бытие 2 = = http://ru.rationalwiki.org/wiki/Библия/Бытие/Глава_1 В начале сотворил Бог небо и землю. Здесь утверждается, что в начале были сотворены небо и Земля. Однако науке известно, что Вселенная появилась 13.7 млрд. лет назад, а Земля лишь 9.2 млрд. лет спустя. Староземельные креационисты пытаются разрешить данную проблему, утверждая, что раз Земля является основным объектом Божьего внимания, то описание сотворения в этой главе следует понимать как описание того, что видел бы наблюдатель, находясь на её поверхности. См. Направления в креационизме См. CH801. Бытие 1 правильно указывает порядок событий Кто создал небо и землю? Земля же была безвидна и пуста, и тьма над бездною, и Дух Божий носился над водою. Креационисты "восстановления после гибели" утверждают что между данным и предыдущем стихом существует большой промежуток времени, в течение которого Сатана восстал против Бога, что привело к полному разрушению земли, а последующее шестидневное творение — просто восстановление Богом изначального состояния земли за 6 дней. И сказал Бог: да будет свет. И стал свет. Здесь Бог создаёт свет, однако Солнце и звёзды он сотворит лишь на 4-й день творения. И увидел Бог свет, что он хорош, и отделил Бог свет от тьмы. И назвал Бог свет днем, а тьму ночью. И был вечер, и было утро: день один. Младоземельные креационисты утверждают, что правильным переводом древнееврейского слова йом является слово день и, следовательно, Бытие 1 учит шестидневному сотворению. В поддержку своего утверждения они отмечают, что упоминание утра и вечера имеет смысл, только если имеются ввиду календарные дни. В свою очередь, староземельные креационисты утверждают, что йом также может означать эпоху, что позволяет им совместить принятие старого возраста Земли и Библии. В поддержку своего утверждения они отмечают, что упоминание утра и вечера не имеет смысла, если имеются ввиду календарные дни, так как по младоземельному представлению Солнце было сотворено лишь на 4-й день творения. И сказал Бог: да будет твердь посреди воды, и да отделяет она воду от воды. И создал Бог твердь, и отделил воду, которая под твердью, от воды, которая над твердью. И стало так. Бог тратит целый день творения на сотворения некой тверди. Это странное сооружение, названное Богом небом, предназначается для отделения верхних вод от нижних вод. И назвал Бог твердь небом. И был вечер, и было утро: день второй. И сказал Бог: да соберется вода, которая под небом, в одно место, и да явится суша. И стало так. И назвал Бог сушу землею, а собрание вод назвал морями. И увидел Бог, что это хорошо. И сказал Бог: да произрастит земля зелень, траву, сеющую семя дерево плодовитое, приносящее по роду своему плод, в котором семя его на земле. И стало так. Бог создаёт растения, однако необходимое им для фотосинтеза Солнце он сотворит лишь на следующий день. Староземельные креационисты считают, что под зеленью здесь подразумеваются первые одноклеточные водоросли. Теистические эволюционисты считают, что приказ земле начать произращение обозначает начало эволюционного процесса. Младоземельные и прогрессивные креационисты считают, что указание приносить плоды "по роду своему" означает невозможность эволюции. См. CH350. Организмы представлены в виде дискретных "родов". См. CH801. Бытие 1 правильно указывает порядок событий Когда были созданы растения? И произвела земля зелень, траву, сеющую семя по роду ее, и дерево, приносящее плод, в котором семя его по роду его. И увидел Бог, что это хорошо. И был вечер, и было утро: день третий. И сказал Бог: да будут светила на тверди небесной для отделения дня от ночи, и для знамений, и времен, и дней, и годов; Бог создаёт Солнце, Луну и звёзды. Причём о создании 1022+ звёзд он упоминает лишь ненароком, хотя именно они представляют собой большую часть Вселенной. К тому же, эти объекты Бог прикрепляет к тверди небесной, утверждая, что они там нужны для освещения Земли, однако лишь крошечная часть звёзд видна с нашей планеты. Бог называет Луну светилом, однако она собственного света она не производит, а лишь отражает солнечный свет. Также, если она создана для управления ночью, то почему она проводит половину своего времени в дневном небе? Староземельные креационисты считают, что в этот день произошло не создание Солнца и звёзд, а прояснение атмосферы, позволившее гипотетическому наблюдателю увидеть их свет. Когда были созданы звёзды? Осуждает ли Библия астрологию? и да будут они светильниками на тверди небесной, чтобы светить на землю. И стало так. И создал Бог два светила великие: светило большее, для управления днем, и светило меньшее, для управления ночью, и звезды; и поставил их Бог на тверди небесной, чтобы светить на землю, и управлять днем и ночью, и отделять свет от тьмы. И увидел Бог, что это хорошо. И был вечер, и было утро: день четвёртый. И сказал Бог: да произведет вода пресмыкающихся, душу живую; и птицы да полетят над землею, по тверди небесной. Бог создаёт рыб и пресмыкающихся из воды. В дальнейшем он о создании морских животных не упоминает, хотя китообразные эволюционировали из сухопутных млекопитающих, которых Бог создаст лишь на следующий день. Староземельные креационисты утверждают, что данный день (у них — эпоха) начинается с кембрийского взрыва и продолжается вплоть до ~ 65 млн. лет назад. Младоземельные и прогрессивные креационисты считают, что сотворение "по роду своему" означает невозможность эволюции. См. CH350. Организмы представлены в виде дискретных "родов". См. CC300. Кембрийский взрыв показывает, что все "роды" жизни возникли внезапно См. CH801. Бытие 1 правильно указывает порядок событий И сотворил Бог рыб больших и всякую душу животных пресмыкающихся, которых произвела вода, по роду их, и всякую птицу пернатую по роду ее. И увидел Бог, что это хорошо. И благословил их Бог, говоря: плодитесь и размножайтесь, и наполняйте воды в морях, и птицы да размножаются на земле. И был вечер, и было утро: день пятый. И сказал Бог: да произведет земля душу живую по роду ее, скотов, и гадов, и зверей земных по роду их. И стало так. Экстремисты движения Christian Identity считают, что к "зверям земным" также относятся все не-европеоидные расы, что означает отсутствие у них души. Теистические эволюционисты считают, что здесь приказ земле произвести животных обозначает эволюцию млекопитающих. Младоземельные и прогрессивные креационисты считают, что сотворение "по роду своему" означает невозможность эволюции. См. CH350. Организмы представлены в виде дискретных "родов". См. CH801. Бытие 1 правильно указывает порядок событий И создал Бог зверей земных по роду их, и скот по роду его, и всех гадов земных по роду их. И увидел Бог, что это хорошо. И сказал Бог: сотворим человека по образу Нашему по подобию Нашему, и да владычествуют они над рыбами морскими, и над птицами небесными, и над скотом, и над всею землею, и над всеми гадами, пресмыкающимися по земле. И сказал Бог: 'сотворим''' Сколько существует богов? И сотворил Бог человека по образу Своему, по образу Божию сотворил его; мужчину и женщину сотворил их. Когда был создан Адам? Когда была создана Ева? И благословил их Бог, и сказал им Бог: плодитесь и размножайтесь, и наполняйте землю, и обладайте ею, и владычествуйте над рыбами морскими и над птицами небесными, и над всяким животным, пресмыкающимся по земле. Некоторые христиане считают, что указание "плодиться и размножаться" означает недопустимость абортов, а обладание землей и владычество над животными даёт им право пренебрегать окружающей средой. Является ли деторождение грехом? И сказал Бог: вот, Я дал вам всякую траву, сеющую семя, какая есть на всей земле, и всякое дерево, у которого плод древесный, сеющий семя; - вам сие будет в пищу; Разрешено ли Адаму есть с любого дерева? Что людям дозволено есть? а всем зверям земным, и всем птицам небесным, и всякому пресмыкающемуся по земле, в котором душа живая, дал Я всю зелень травную в пищу. И стало так. Младоземельные креационисты считают, что данных стих описывает всех животных как изначально созданных вегетарианцами. См. ''CH301.1. До грехопадения животные ели растения И увидел Бог все, что Он создал, и вот, хорошо весьма. И был вечер, и было утро: день шестой. Бог специально создал мир, гарантирующий страдания и смерть всем его существам. Младоземельным креационистам такой Бог не нравится, поэтому они утверждают, что до грехопадения весь мир был раем. См. CH301. До грехопадения не было ни смерти, ни старения См. CA650. Смерть и страдания перед появлением человека означают злого Бога См. CA651. Бог сказал о смерти и страданиях "очень хорошо" См. CA652. Смерть Христа была бессмысленной, если физическая смерть не была наказанием за грех